pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Boult
Jenny Boult (8 October 1951 - 1 November 2005), also known as Magenta Bliss or MML Bliss, was an Australian poet, playwright, and editor. Life Boult was born in Warwickshire, England in 1951 and migrated to Western Australia with her family in 1967.Poetica - 18 November 2006 - Jenny Boult Radio National Jenny Boult's family consisted of her mother Florence Mary (Molly) Boult (maiden name Elliot), father Leslie Dean Boult, younger brother Jeremy Dean Boult Jr, and younger sister Christine Anne Boult. Jenny Boult attended Applecross Senior High School in Perth. She won a Commonwealth scholarship to the University of Western Australia. She lived for a time in Sydney and in Melbourne before returning to Perth with her infant son. She moved to Adelaide with Harry Bardwell and her son, Daniel in 1977. Jenny was instrumental in setting up the Friendly St poets in Adelaide at the Box Factory and lived in McLaren St for many years before she move to Norwood. In 1994 Jenny Boult moved to Tasmania with her long-time friend and partner Tim Smith, now deceased. She died in 2005 after a long battle with lung cancer. Her nearest relative is her granddaughter Alice, who lives in Port Lincoln. Recognition Boult was joint winner of the 1981 Anne Elder Award for "the hotel anonymous", her first collection of poetry. Publications Poetry * The Hotel Anonymous: Poems. Adelaide: Bent Enterprises, 1980. w * Handbaggery: Poems. Adelaide: Bent Enterprises, 1982. w * Flight 39. Cheltenham, Vic: Abalone Press, 1986. w * The White Rose and the Bath. Unley, SA: Friendly Street Poets, 1984. w *"Abrasion" in Hot Collation (by Jenny Boult, Chris Mansell, Coral Hull, & Sue Moss). Ringwood, Vic: Penguin, 1994. w *''here''. Derby, Tas: Teller’s House, 1999. w ;as MML Bliss * moonshine. Berry, NSW: PressPress 2002. * RAVO. Launceston, Tas: Cornford Press 2003.Search results = au:M M L Bliss, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc.Web, Aug. 30, 2015. Play * Can’t Help Dreaming: A script for performance. Adelaide: privately published, 1981. Short fiction *'' 'I' is a Versatile Character: Stories''. Adelaide: Words and Visions, 1986. Juvenile *''About Auntie Rose''. Adelaide: Omnibus / Puffin, 1988. ;as MML Bliss * Legend!. Launceston, Tas: Cornford Press 2002. Edited *''We Young Poets: Come Out 81''. Whyalla, SA: Whyalla Come Out Committee, 1981. *''Flying High: An anthology of poetry''. Whyalla, SA: Whyalla Education Centre, 1982. *''After the Rage: South Australia women's art and writing'' (edited with Tess Brady). Clarence Park, SA: Tutu Press, 1983. *''Whole Perth Catalogue'' (with Zoe Soufoulis). Subiaco, WA: Whole Perth Catalogue, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jenny Boult, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc.Web, Aug. 30, 2015. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Poems at The Write Stuff * Magenta Bliss (formerly Jenny Boult) at Friendly Street Poets (3 poems). ;Audio / video *Jenny Boult at YouTube ;About * Jenny Boult in the Oxford Companion to Australian Literature *Jenny Boult at AustLit *MML Bliss at The Write Stuff Category:1951 births Category:2005 deaths Category:Australian poets Category:Australian women writers Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:People educated at Applecross Senior High School Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets